


He said Sorry

by GreenCat42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick is apologizing to Zhu Li, something that hasn't happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said Sorry

"Zhu Li…I’m sorry," Varrick said. "I didn’t mean to treat you this way. I-I’m not good with feelings. I know I’m an idiot, and blind, and I’m sorry."

"It’s alright sir," she replied looking up into his eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands leaning down, warm breath on her face. Zhu li’s heart began to race, the smell of his cologne filling her nose. “No it wasn’t. I’m going to treat you like an equal now, and nothing can stop me,” Varrick explained.

"Sir?" Zhu Li asked when he stopped a mere inch from her face.

"May I kiss you?" Varrick whispered as if she would refuse.

"Yes," she breathed not believing what he was asking.

Closer, closer, his lips almost touching hers when a loud knock made her sit up. “Are you awake Miss Moon?” A male voice called through the door to he room.

Blearily Zhu Li looked around her room remembering she was in Zaou Fu. “I’m awake,” she replied rubbing her eyes.

"Good, Kuvira wants to see you as soon as you’re dressed," he commanded.

Now that Zhu Li was awake reality sunk into her. She had betrayed Varrick, told him horrible things, and now…now he was dead. Zhu Li had had dreams like this before, but having them again when he was gone made her chest clench and her eyes burn. 

Zhu Li decided to take a few more minutes than normal to get ready. Laying back on her bed she let the hot tears roll down her cheeks. Curling her knees up to her chest she finally let herself mourn for her boss and the man she loved.


End file.
